1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double entry electrical terminal and in particular to a terminal which can be probed while in the mounted and mated condition.
2. The Prior Art
There are often times in the electrical industry when it is desirable to probe and test the terminals of a connector assembly to assure electrical continuity and the presence of proper voltages. It is not always possible to accomplish such probing and testing because of the design of the connector itself and in particular the design of the terminals used within the connector. For example, the connector of U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,906 is so formed that it would be extremely difficult to attempt to probe the terminals with the connector in a mated condition.
A connector assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,877 which shows an electrical connector having a housing formed so that it is possible to probe the terminals mounted therein while the connector is in a mated condition. Each of the terminals disclosed in the noted patent has three portions namely, a terminal pin engaging receptacle portion at one end, a conduction engaging intermediate crimp barrel portion and a probe engaging tail portion. It will also be noted from FIG. 3 of this patent that the terminals can be positioned in the housing in an intermating nose to tail fashion with the tail portion of the second terminal extending from the cover of the housing. Thus it is possible with this connector to either insert a probe through the cover to accomplish the electrical testing or to have the tail of the terminal exposed where it can be more readily engaged by test equipment.
The above described connector assembly is not entirely without disadvantages in that it is costly to double up on the number of terminals that are used in the assembly, especially when the need for probing would normally be infrequent at the best. It also would be a disadvantage to have the tail portions of the second terminals exposed from the connector in a manner which might be hazardous to those working in the immediate vicinity of the connector.